


Unbound Shackles

by onemoreword



Category: Naruto
Genre: ...i don't know what else to put here..., Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, it's slightly dark so if anything triggers you YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, misuse of suppressants, slight dark fic, somewhat dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreword/pseuds/onemoreword
Summary: For years, Namikaze Minato's priorities had been towards his son and the village. Nothing was more important than that. With the death of his mate, there was nothing else that mattered now. He'd failed as an alpha, as a husband. He had no right to yearn for anything else. And so, as though to punish himself, he'd regularly take the suppressants, regularly repress his ruts.But sooner or later, nature would always overcome any obstacle.The repressed instincts will run rampant.And nothing would get in the way of his inner desires.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 84
Kudos: 518





	Unbound Shackles

Minato closed his eyes, enjoying the crisp breeze from the autumn air as he stood on top of the stoned carving of his face on the Hokage monument. His village was safe and the alpha in him preened in satisfaction. Naruto was now a full grown man of twenty and Minato could only hope that Kushina was proud of him, proud of both of them for all that they had accomplished.

A part of him felt like he had died that night when Kushina had passed away after Naruto’s birth. He remembered the howls that had clutched his chest as his alpha fiercely fought against the reality that his mate, that his perfect other half, was truly gone. It was only due to his duty towards Konoha and the fact that his offspring laid wailing and vulnerable that he had managed to keep it together.

And for over twenty years, he had made sure that peace reigned within the village. It had been a struggle, especially dealing with the likes of Danzo, the attempted Uchiha coup, and the strange cult that called themselves Akatsuki. But in the end, with the help of his own son, the chosen one of prophecy, and with the support of the entire village, they had overcome the impossibilities.

He smiled.

Now peace and serenity returned to his village and that was all that mattered.

He ignored the stirrings of his alpha, could feel the telltale signs of his blood threatening to heat up as that time of the month approached. Minato inhaled deeply, his hand palming the syringe in his pocket. He had managed to ignore it for twenty some odd years and more should not be an issue. However, if needed, he always had the concoction Tsunade had made for him to rescind the urges of a rut. As long as he took it early enough, the medication should work. Tsunade had advised against it, stating she’d never made such a drug before and didn’t know what sort of long-term effects there were for using it for so long.

But he didn’t care. His duty was all that mattered and if he died in the midst of it, it was simply his time to move on.

Minato pulled out the syringe and popped the cap open. He’d always carried one or two around, using the same quick injection syringes used for battle. It would not do if the Hokage was to suddenly go into rut because he did not have a mate or a stand-in omega to regularly assist him with his heat, causing his cycle to be erratic and unpredictable.

The feel of the liquid being injected into his skin was uncomfortable, even though he had been using it regularly for years. His instincts always protested against it, as though knowing what foreign substance was being forced into his body. Minato forced such cries at bay, knowing this was for the best. He didn’t want anyone else. Not anymore.

Losing Kushina had been painful enough. 

And yet tendrils of pink teased the back of his mind.

He didn’t think he had it in him to go through something like that again.

The next generation was doing fine anyways and from the looks of it, will definitely surpass their predecessor. Naruto would be a fine Hokage, Kakashi would take over Anbu, Shikamaru would be a fine Jounin commander, and Sakura...

Minato's grip on the syringe tightened a bit.

Sakura-chan had grown to be an admirable kunoichi... she was going to take the hospital to new heights... she was a good role model too, respected by all too. He knew she'd keep everyone in line if needed. At the same time, a very sweet omega...

A very sweet omega with alluring emerald eyes with a scent so enthralling-.

His heartbeat slowly began to steady and Minato released the breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

It was only then that he allowed himself to open his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked up towards the full moon. It glowed brilliantly down at him and Minato relished once again at the peace that surrounded him.

Never aware of the fact of just how dilated his pupils, the black nearily surmounting the blue of his eyes.

* * *

Sakura groaned at having pulled another graveyard shift and was grateful that it wasn’t for the entire night this time. The hallways at the hospital were nearly dead, sounds consisting of heartbeat monitors and the silent murmurs of medic-nins and nurses talking quietly amongst each other or the patients. She bidded goodbye to the receptionist and exited through the hospital doors, eager to get home.

The streets were completely empty and Sakura relished in the silence. After having gone through a war most recently, she was glad for monotony. It was a hell of a lot better than waking up in the battlefield, instincts ready and teeth bared in case there was an enemy nearby. She thought she had enough for those days to last her a lifetime, thank you very much.

Another reason why she was grateful for the vacantness was because she didn’t think she had it in her to politely refuse the advances of another alpha.

The war had made her reputation skyrocket from a promising young kunoichi under Tsunade’s teachings to almost a legend of her own, a status that had her blushing profusely. She was no legend, but the fact that she took over the medical corps when Tsunade was off fighting somewhere else and Shizune was busy with at another squadron hadn’t been overlooked. The situation had been made worse by the fact that the very tents she had taken charge over had been attacked, which she’d then, pissed off beyond belief due to having  **her** patients be attacked, had caved in the faces of the assailants before, quite frankly, beating the shit out of the rest of the team sent for ambush.

She remembered Naruto’s loud guffaws, Tsunade-shishou’s look of pride, and Kakashi-sensei’s sheepish smile.

Gods, remembering Naruto’s father’s eyes on her face the moment the information had been relayed to him was something she wanted to scrub from her brain. He hadn’t said anything and he hadn’t even twitched with anger, but she knew she had overdone it a bit with how much destruction she’d caused in the field with her strength. They were just lucky that they had someone like Yamato around to fix the grounds or else they would have had to locate somewhere else since the destroyed field meant it would no longer be suitable for their medical tents to be set up.

Sakura sighed.

If she was dredging up those memories, then she really needed sleep. How long ago was the war again? Ino really was right. She needed a break if she was getting the years mixed up. On that thought process, how old was she again? Twenty-two? No, twenty-three. Her birthday had been months ago since the weather was now turning chillier.

She paused and looked up at the full moon, a wistful look almost gracing her features.

Twenty-three years old.

Never had she imagined that this was what her current state would be like.

Not that it was a bad thing. Being considered one of the most skilled kunoichis in Konoha was a point of pride for her. However, she never expected to feel so... lonely.

In the past, she was so busy trying to climb to new heights. There were always mysteries to solve, new techniques to learn, and just trying to stay alive. Now, those types of things were everyday issues that she didn’t bat an eye over. However, because she’d always had Naruto and the others to keep her company, she had never noticed, until they’d found a significant other for themselves, just how alone she really was.

The others who still remained alone that she knew of did so out of their own preferences. Kakashi-sensei definitely preferred to be by himself, having grown accustomed and even desiring solitude. Yamato-taichou also liked being alone in the end, having endured enough of Orochimaru’s insane tests and experiments that he was never really comfortable always having someone by him. One could also say the same thing about Sai, if not for his fascination with learning about social norms and niceties. Tsunade-shishou would eventually retreat to her own quarters and Sakura knew for a fact that the older woman would drown away in her usual cup of sake, staring into the cup forlornly or at the night sky.

However, all those people chose to be alone.

Sakura wasn’t quite sure she could say that about herself.

Shaking her head, she focused more on returning home. It was probably one or two in the morning by now. If she was lucky, she’d be able to sneak in a few hours of sleep before Naruto came barreling in. Or maybe he wouldn’t. Ever since he started dating Hinata, his habits had become unstable. Sometimes he would be missing for days and when Sakura felt like he wasn’t going to show anymore, he’d come barging in when she decided it’d be best to try sleeping in less clothing.

His face had resembled a tomato with blonde hair and it didn’t help that he was an alpha while she was an omega. It was only due to the fact that he had Hinata to consider that Sakura didn’t find herself shoving her fist into his face to snap him out of it. Not to mention, they were more like siblings by now.

Oh and a bath. She really needed a bath. While she’d managed to change her clothes, there hadn’t been any time to clean up when she’d managed to sneak in a spar with Lee earlier today. Sakura had been subtly smelling herself all day, paranoid that she was giving off a funk.

Hm... dinner... probably some ramen. She harped on Naruto about eating properly, but he didn’t need to know that sometimes she relied on it because of ea-.

Her senses prickled and she heard a soft subtle sound behind her. It reminded her of the rustling of clothes, the stillness that’d go through them before an extreme movement took place. The silence that echoed within the air... and then the brush of fingers on her back before the entire world vanished before her.

\---

There was no time to even shriek as Sakura immediately felt disoriented, her feet stamping on the grass-laden ground, a crackle of chakra flitting ominously through the air before fading. What the fuck just happened? It reminded her a bit of shunshin, but to the extreme. It was as though every bit of her body had suddenly been hurled through... space and time.

Sakura’s body crouched down lower, defenses immediately up. There was no one in this world who could utilize Hiraishin like her Hokage. Even Genma and Kakashi-sensei, who had been taught how to use the technique, hadn’t refined it to the levels that Minato-sama had. Whoever had just taken her had barely touched her and suddenly utilized a similar technique. With anyone else, it should have taken at least a few seconds to have the seal on her, which would have given her enough time to retaliate.

Without hesitation, Sakura ripped her vest off of her, leaving her with just her bindings for her breast. She wanted to examine the seal on her shirt, but knew if she kept her hands on it, there was a chance her kidnapper would use it to transport her to fuck-knows next. So she threw it onto a nearby tree, using kunai to pin it so that she could see it from afar.

Her breath was caught in her throat when she saw the familiar seals.

Hiraishin.

Minato-sama?!

Sakura shook her head. No, no, it could be someone else. Kakashi-sensei? Genma? Who else knew that technique? Unless someone managed to copy the technique? That was bad. She needed to return and report-.

Something knocked into her from behind and Sakura fell face forward onto the grass with a pained grunt. A hand grabbed her by the back of her neck and made sure her face remained firmly on the ground, a knee pinned onto her back to keep her down. A familiar robust scent teased her senses and Sakura felt cold within her when she felt tendrils of her omega coo at the scent of an alpha.

An alpha who was deeply into his rut.

Sakura swallowed hard, making sure not to move.

What the fuck?

Ruts lasted a week and the longer it went unattended, the stronger the pheromones. An unattended rut could last even longer, depending on the severity of it and how long the alpha had ignored their ruts. Sakura had never scented a rut as strongly as this. It was actually making her head spin. An alpha this deep into his cycle would have caused a scene by now, especially if they’d been in Konoha.

S-So who-?

Sakura felt fingers run through her hair, undoing the braid she’d done to keep her long hair away while she worked. She’d been meaning to cut it again, but hadn’t found the time... causing the pink locks to now cascade down to her lower back when the braid was undone. A handful of her hair was grabbed and she felt it being lifted, her throat tightening as she knew the alpha was smelling her.

Heat suddenly burned through her skin and she bit her lip, panic flailing through her as she felt chakra being forced onto her nape. Chakra gathered in her hands as she readied to throw off the person behind her when she finally heard him.

“ _ Yield _ .”

Immediately, she fell limp under the command of an alpha. However, what froze her the most was that she knew this voice. It was the voice she’d grown up with, the one she’d swore to serve with her entire being. It was the voice of her Hokage.

“...Minato-sama?” she whispered in disbelief.

“Sakura,” she heard the moan and felt him release her, turning her around before dragging her until she was sitting sideways on his lap. Heat graced her cheeks when she felt a face bury into her throat, lips pressed against her rapid pulse. “You smell so good.”

“M-Minato-sama, wait-!” panic threatened to overwhelm her as she tried to grasp what the hell was going on.

“ _ Don’t move. _ ” he growled severely and Sakura stilled immediately, chest heaving as she felt him continue to breathe her in, his tongue occasionally flicking out to lick her pulse. She was defenseless against his ministrations as she felt him continue to scent her, his fingers entangled within her hair while the kisses evolved into small nips and bites.

Sakura squirmed a little at his touch, breath hitching as his mouth trailed from her neck and onto her ear, biting it hard, trying to get her to admit her submission to him.

And how could she not? This man was her Hokage! The man she accepted as her leader and master.

Unwittingly, Sakura leaned against him pliantly and bared her throat to him, providing him the perfect angle to kiss her directly on her vulnerable throat. A shiver went through her and she felt him tilting her head upwards towards him, her eyes widening when she finally managed to meet the gaze of the usual cool blue eyes.

There was a feverish glow in Minato-sama’s eyes, one she recognized to be a symptom of a severe rut. Concern immediately ran through her as she vaguely recalled overhearing Tsunade-shishou’s conversation with Shizune a long time ago.

* * *

_ “The kid is going to kill himself at this rate,” Tsunade grumbled, running through her notes. _

_ “Then why help him like this?” Shizune murmured quietly, staring at her own notes but not moving as animatedly like Tsunade. _

_ “Because if we don’t help, he’s going to try and do something himself and create a bigger mess I need to fix.” Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose. “It’s concerning because he constantly requests that the dosage be raised. The only reason why I haven’t acted yet is because I haven’t noticed any side-effects. He’s still the same as ever and perfectly healthy.” _

_ “I-I see...” _

_ “But mark my words. I can see this fucking blowing up on our faces in the way we least expect it.” _

* * *

Fuck.

That was the only word that echoed clearly within Sakura’s mind.

No other words could possibly filter through her head as she felt Minato press his lips against hers. Emerald eyes widened impossibly big, wondering if she was dreaming up the fact that Minato-sama was currently kissing her right now. This had to be a dream, right? She was currently knocked over at her desk at the hospital and Shizune was going to wake her up any moment now, scolding her for overworking again.

Sakura felt his tongue brush against the seam of her lips delicately before easily slipping in between them, his grip on the back of her head firm as he freely explored the depths of her mouth. She willed her limbs to move, but they remained limp beside her, still under the effects from the command of an alpha. It didn't help that the command had also come from the alpha of her village, his orders being absolute.

His scent was so overpowering. Sakura closed her eyes and knew that was a mistake when it made his scent even stronger, the feel of his tongue searing even more hotly within her mouth. The omega within her purred with delight and she could feel it urging her to respond back, feeling beguiled by the tantalizing scent of Minato-sama’s rut.

But no. He wasn’t in the right mind right now! There was a reason why Minato-sama religiously took his suppressants. He didn’t want to experience ruts with anyone else!

“M-Minato-sama,” she panted when he finally freed her mouth, his lips running hot trails down her jaw and to her throat again. The effects of his command were fading and she weakly placed her hands to his chest. “P-Please wait. You-."

"I told you not to move, didn't I?" His voice was velvety soft and Sakura shivered as she heard the hard steel in them, something never directed towards her before. It was a voice he normally reserved for his enemies before he slaughtered them. "Do I need to tie you up to get you to obey, Sakura? Or perhaps you need to be punished?"

Confusion, terror, and loyalty gripped her. What was she supposed to do in such a situation? Instinctively, she knew to submit to her superior and an alpha at that, but the circumstances... this was all wrong.

"Please Minato-sama," she begged, even as he ignored her and pecked her lips affectionately. He kissed her gently multiple times, sighing contentedly at the feel of her lips.

Sakura wasn't sure how to take this. On one hand, he wasn't acting violently as those lost in their rut were apt to do. However, he wasn't listening to her either.

She gasped and jumped when she felt his hand grasp her breast over her bindings. "W-Wait-!"

"Sakura," his voice was hard, the warning clear.

The omega in her wilted and her chest tightened at having displeased her alpha... and not just any alpha, the prime alpha that ruled and protected her village, her family, her pack. She swallowed hard and instinctively kissed Minato's jawline in a silent plea for forgiveness.

A big mistake as she was hit even harder with the scent of his rut, the tantalizing musk gripping her senses as she submitted to his authority. It was growing harder to focus, her body reacting to the calls of her more primitive nature.

Minato kissed her temple, pleased by her obedience. Sakura had always been so sweet when she was calm like this. He'd always wanted to hold her like this, to relish in her scent and to sample a taste to see if she tasted as good as she smelled.

When he kissed her, he moaned when she meekly parted her lips for him, her hands still against his chest but no longer pushing. Chakra ran through his fingertips and he easily cut through her bindings, his hand firmly grasping a part breast. He felt her shiver beneath his touch and kissed her harder, enjoying how she quivered and squealed against his lips when he teasingly pinched her nipple.

When he pulled away, his smile grew as he saw her feverish eyes, the way his scent drew her to him. Minato held her tight, loving how she fit so perfectly within his arms. Yes, she was perfect for him.

"Sakura," he crooned sweetly into her ear.

Sakura tried to breathe, to focus, but knew she was fighting a losing battle. There was no way out of this and Minato-sama needed to run through the cycle of his rut to be coherent again.

B-But could she actually do this?

Sleep with her Hokage?

This was Naruto's father for goodness sake!

Not to mention what Minato would feel once he woke out of the haze. His devotion to Kushina was legendary!

There was no time to think about it further as she felt herself being pushed down onto the ground. She waited for the hard impact of the forest floor and was surprised when she felt firm cloth instead, a glance beneath her and the sight of white confirming that Minato-sama had laid down his cloak for her.

She looked up in time to see him shed his clothes and felt her already heated cheeks turn aflame when she saw the hard planes of his body. Oh gods, what was she seeing? It was one thing to see his body in a clinical sense during his physicals, but this was another thing entirely!

And then her eyes trailed lower and she couldn't stop the mortified squeak of alarm when she saw his arousal straining beneath his pants.

"Sakura," there was amusement in his voice when he saw she'd turned away from him. "Look at me."

Sakura inhaled shakily. She was by no means a virgin, but the circumstances here were just too ridiculous.

"Sakura."

She had to be crazy. How did this even happen anyways? And why her?

" _ Sakura, look at me." _ This time there was impatience lacing his voice and Sakura obediently turned, looking up at him with damp eyes due to her frustration over this. His eyes softened and he clicked his tongue, gesturing at her to sit up. Minato ran his hand through her hair soothingly, his hand trail downwards until he had a firm grasp on her chin, his thumb brushing over her lips. "Good girl."

"Y-You don't want this," she stammered out breathlessly, mewling when his finger slipped into her mouth.

Minato looked amused. "I don't?"

She looked beautiful with his finger in her mouth, the feel of her silky tongue sending shivers down his spine. He wanted to hold her again, pin her down and fuck her until they were both spent and unable to move. 

"Sakura," he purred as he gently pulled his finger out of her mouth, his wet digit trailing over her lips. " _ Attend to me. _ "

His command was absolute, but Sakura struggled to resist. Trying to fight Minato-sama to escape or knock him out was basically suicide. Alphas in rut, as deep as he was in, were dangerous for a reason. Minato-sama was being forceful right now, but not violent... would all that change if she fought against him harder?

Her hands moved without her command, her fingers gripping the edge of his pants. She felt his hand going through her hair again and desperately tried to ignore how her chest tightened with happiness at having her alpha's approval, only to be kicked back down to reality as she slipped down his pants and undergarment for the towering arousal that stared back at her.

Shit.

Her mouth watered at his scent, instincts riveted by the alpha in rut. She wanted to kiss his cock, to thoroughly taste it with her tongue.

"Sakura," he groaned out her name and she squirmed, feeling the ache growing between her legs. She wanted to hear him say her name again like that.

Sakura licked her lips and felt Minato pull her forward, pressing her face against his cock. It was all growing too much for her. She clutched onto his member, kissing and running her lips over the hardened flesh. It smelled so delicious and she ran her tongue over it hungrily, moaning at the taste of him on her tongue.

“Good girl,” Minato groaned, especially as she obeyed the silent tugging of his hands for more and enveloped his cock completely with her pretty mouth. His eyes fell shut as he focused on the feel of her burning hot mouth enveloping him completely, the way she licked and sucked him as though he was the most divine treat she’d ever tasted. When he peered down at her, he almost came at the beautiful sight of Sakura’s lips wrapped around him while she eagerly tasted him, her own eyes fluttered closed as she focused on him only.

He thrust his hips towards her face, tossing his head back as they both set a pace that sent his nerves on fire. The sensations were so decadent. It’d been so long since he’d last touched anyone like this and it was with the woman who’d haunted his dreams for the past few years. Sakura, the sweet girl who’d grown to be such a fine kunoichi, fiery and strong with a sparkle that’d always made him look twice at her.

A part of him knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but it was easily smothered and buried as the alpha in him fiercely growled at the thought of turning away from her. She was his omega. He’d wanted her for so long and now she was his. His eyes darkened at the thought of her leaving him, of denying him of his right to claim his omega. 

His hand tightly gripped her hair as he pulled her off, satisfaction filling him at her pitiful mewl for being turned away. Her lips were flushed red and beautiful. It made him kneel before her, pulling her in for a kiss, taking advantage of her parted lips so that his tongue could delve the inside of her mouth. He pushed her until she fell back onto his cloak, her arms wrapped around him while she moaned at the feeling of how hungrily he feasted on her mouth.

Her pert breasts rubbed against his chest and he growled in approval, his hand trailing down until it reached the edges of her shorts, forcing them down while his hand immediately cupped her dripping center. Sakura whimpered against his lips and for a minute, he almost snarled at the possibility of her trying to foolishly run away again. However, he was placated when she parted her legs instead, fighting against her shorts still wrapped around her knees.

It made him smile against her lips and he ran his fingers through her hair in praise, kissing her cheek when she turned to lean against his touch. His scent was all over her by now and it made him groan, laving his tongue on her throat while inundating his senses with everything that was this beautiful woman.

“Sakura,” he whispered against her skin.

“M-Minato-sama,” her whisper was weak and he knew she was still struggling with what was going on. But there was no need. Everything was alright now that they were together. “You’ll... You’ll regret this...”

He bit her sharply on the throat in warning and she whined remorsefully. “ _ Don’t. _ ”

Don’t defy me. Don’t reject me.

Don’t leave me.

The side of her shorts was ripped so that it now dangled on one of her legs and Sakura shivered at the feel of Minato’s larger hand cupping her once more, his finger rubbing against the sensitive opening that clenched tightly onto nothing... feeling so empty and yearning for more. She bit her lip, smothered air hissing out of her as she felt him delve a finger inside gently, his low, deep moan burning into her ear at the feel of her tightness wrapping around the sole digit. 

Her nails dug into his back as he began a steady rhythm, slowly adding in another finger and stretching her some more. Loud pants filled the air as she quivered with each harsh thrust he made, her wetness splattering and trailing down his palms and her inner thighs. Sakura clenched her eyes shut, losing herself to the sensation, the way his palm fiercely grinded against her engorged clit.

Please. Gods. Please. She didn’t know what to think anymore.

His fingers pulled out of her and she felt his hot wet hand settle on her waist, causing her to open her eyes into half-lids. She looked down and her eyes widened when she saw the thick head of his cock resting between her legs, rubbing against her opening while the tip of it weeped with the slickness of his precum. Words were lost in her throat and Sakura felt the panic return.

“M-Minato-sama,” she stammered.

“Shh,” he consoled her, looking down as well, positioning himself so that he could properly enter inside of her. Pride and satisfaction filled him while a groan escaped him when he felt her velvety tight walls clinging onto the top of his member. She felt so good. This woman was made just for him. He kissed her throat when he felt her shaking, his hips thrusting forward so that he could enter inside her even more. “Almost there, Sakura. You’re doing good.”

“W-Wait,” she pleaded, even while her traitorous legs wrapped themselves around his waist, unwilling to release him against her. “W-We can’t... please... we can’t...”

“We can,” he simply replied back, his chest heaving with harsh pants. “And we will.”

A cry left her as with one last sharp thrust of his hips, he was seated inside of her to the hilt. Sakura quivered beneath him, mind reeling at the fact that her Hokage’s cock was inside of her like this. It shouldn’t feel this good, but fuck, she wanted him inside of her forever. She wanted him to continue filling her up like this, to stretch her so wonderfully wide with his length while his cock pulsated inside of her when he finally came. She wanted her alphas cum to fill her to the brim, to have it drip out of her once they were finished.

“A-Alpha,” she whimpered, feeling him pull out of her.

“That’s right,” Minato’s hips snapped back towards her and his eyes greedily watched as she arched her back beneath him, gasping as he filled her up once more. “I’m your alpha. Say it again for me, Sakura.”

“Alpha!” she cried again, feeling how he peppered her jaw and throat with kisses, praising her for her obedience. The omega in her preened and one of her hands trailed up to the back of MInato’s head, pulling him up towards her so that she could kiss him desperately. Her own tongue roved inside of his mouth and she moaned at the taste, the heady musk of her alpha causing pleasure to warm her already heated body.

More. It wasn’t enough. She wanted him to move faster. She wanted to flip around so that she was seated on top of him, to ride him hard until she knew for sure that her alpha was rooted as deep as he possibly could inside of her.

Pleased by her reactions, Minato continued the harsh thrusts of his hips, relishing at how tightly she gripped onto his member. Her moans only encouraged him and he bit into her skin, making sure to add to the riddle of red marks and welts he’d already placed on her pale skin. The feel of her hands running down his body sent shivers down his spine and made his movements rougher, erratic.

His hands gripped her bottom, squeezing the plush mounds, before he forced her hips to move upwards in synch with his so that he could more easily fuck her into the ground on top of his cloak. Her back rubbed harshly on top of his cloak and he couldn’t wait to see their mixed essence spill on top of the white Hokage robes, knowing that even after it was meticulously washed and maintained, the fact that he’d claimed her on top of it would be a memory he would never forget. It’d always be with him whenever he wore it, the memory of her expression as she became lost in the pleasure of their joining seared in his mind.

Harsh red lines began to form down his back as Sakura viciously clawed at him, his name choked in her throat as she tried to call out for her alpha. More. She was so close. Just a little bit more. It burned so much. She needed more of him.

As though sensing her wordlessly plea, Minato reached between them and caressed the area in which they were joined. His fingers toying with her sensitive clit, never ceasing the rough thrusts of his hips. He was rewarded by how her inner walls tightened even more around him, the way she seemed to tear at his skin while she shrieked the name of her alpha, the man who currently was claiming her.

It tore at his self control, but Minato forced his pending orgasm at bay. Not yet. He wanted to let this moment last longer. He wanted to have their first time to be memorable, something the both of them would never forget.

Because this would be the first of many.

But the first was always so special.

Sakura choked on air due to how Minato didn’t stop even as she became overwhelmed by her orgasm, her sensitive inner walls clutching onto him so tightly even as he continued to plow into her. She wanted to beg him to stop now, to slow down at least. He was going to break her. Everything felt so overwhelming!

She clung onto him, holding him tight. It was growing more and more difficult to breathe and all she could focus on was the sensation of her alpha claiming her. He was the only safe spot, the only one who could take care of her.

“Please,” she panted, in near tears.

Minato merely kissed her on the forehead, even as his hand that cupped the back of her head shook with his flailing restraints. “Then together this time, Sakura. Let’s come together.”

“Yes,” she cupped his face and pulled him back to kiss him. Anything to please her alpha. “Yes!”

Her acceptance was beautiful and Minato eagerly kissed her back. As he lost himself in the sweetness of her slickness, images of the future ran rampage through his mind. Sakura wearing nothing but his cloak, the way it'd envelope her possessively just as he would each night he held her after hours of making love. The way others would watch and finally,  _ finally _ , stay away due to his scent heavily marking and showing others that she was his and anyone who dared to challenge him would fully understand why he was the one deemed the strongest alpha within the village.

There would no longer be a need for him to watch from afar, yearning to run his hand through her hair. He merely needed to reach out now and pull her in for a kiss, to pull her onto his lap and enjoy the taste and smell of his mate...

His chest tightened at the thought.

Yes. Mate. She was to be his mate. He would not be denied this. The alpha within him raged at the possibility of her slipping through his fingers yet again. Sakura was his. His. His. His.

The mantra wouldn't leave his mind and Minato felt his canines elongate, his teeth scraping against the tender skin that made her throat. The feel of her limbs wrapped around his and the way she whimpered his name, her inner walls clutching him, milking him for more...

"Minato!" She screamed, overwhelmed with the pleasure that awashed her as she felt her Hokage sink his teeth into her neck, the feel of his cock growing and becoming embedded so unbearably deep inside of her while a burst of heat burned through her insides. It made her tear up, droplets of tears trailing down her eyes as she whimpered under the authority of her alpha, submitting to the feel of both his cum and his chakra infiltrating her system, entangling with her essence inside her.

Sakura slumped down against Minato and softly moaned as he purred against her, splaying tender kisses against her while he stroked her back soothingly. She could feel him pulsates inside her, the way his knot sealed her completely so that his seeds would take root within her fertile womb. The consequences of their joining didn't even cross her mind as Sakura lazily kissed Minato's neck, the omega in her purring back in satisfaction at the feel of his skin under her lips, the corded muscles under her fingertips as she ran them over his back.

Minato pulled her back slightly in order to peck her on the lips, smiling when she shyly pressed back. He cupped her face with one hand and continued to press kisses onto her lips, sighing at how she squeezed him, the feel of his knot enveloped within her tightness.

"My mate," he murmured.

He continued the lazy caresses of his kisses and felt how she stiffened beneath him. His grip around her tightened in warning and he laved his tongue over the mark that was still slightly bloodied on her neck. She winced at the sting and he kissed the area again in apology.

"M-Minato-sama-."

"Just Minato now, Sakura." He thrust his hips upward in reminder of their joining and was satisfied by the hitch of her breath. "You screamed it just moments ago. There's no need for formalities between us now."

"P-Please," she panted. "We... We should talk about this m-more carefully."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is!" The sharpness in her voice sent a shiver down his spine and Minato kissed her again, wanting to devour that flame that burned within her. That spirit of hers was one of the things that attracted him to her in the first place. She pushed against his chest, her voice muffled between them. "M-Minato-."

"No formalities," he growled lowly and was pleased when she stopped pushing against him. He cuddled her close to him. "Speak your mind then, Sakura."

Minato cradled her bare form against his naked torso and Sakura's heart pounded at being in such a position. It didn't help that there was no way she could forget of his knot in her and how they were still joined together. She licked her lips nervously, knowing that even if she tried to speak strongly, their position right now would only weaken her attempts to reason with him.

"Y-Your ruts... you've managed to avoid it for years." She felt his fingers trailing up her spine and clenched her eyes shut at how her body instinctively clamped around his cock further. "W-What happened?"

"You happened," he groaned into her ear, smiling at the effect he had on her when he heard her breath hitch. "Sakura, my Sakura."

"T-This is very sudden..."

"No..." he spoke softly. "It's not."

Sakura felt him brush his lips on her temple, the hand on her back trailing down until it clutched her naked bottom. Her face, already flushed pink, was turning unbearably red. "M-Minato, I-I don't think-."

"You have no idea what you do to me, Sakura." He held her by the jaw, keeping her still so that he could continue indulging himself by running his lips all over her head. He eventually tilted her face up and ran his mouth over her lips as well, enjoying the sight of her flushed complexion. "The many nights that you've kept me up."

And then he groaned loudly at how his words made her tighten around him again.

"Mm... you like that, don't you?"

"I-." Sakura sputtered, at a complete loss by the revelation.

He released her face so that both hands now held her rear and Sakura ended up burying her face into Minato's neck, whimpering when he proceeded to grind her against him. She heard the rumble of his chuckle and sighed, breathing in deeply the robust scent of her alpha. Such an honor it was to please him. She wanted to-no, wait, wait!

Before she could say anything else, Minato kissed her hard, taking advantage of her confused state in order to delve his tongue into her mouth once more. She tasted so good. Next time, he'd sample the taste of her nether lips and drink until he had his fill.

"My mate," he purred against her lips. "My omega, my love-."

"You barely know me!" She gasped out, arching her back when he pulsates within her. He took advantage of her movements, burying his face into her modest bosom and sighing in contentment.

"We know each other enough by now, don't you think?" He teased.

"Please-."

"I won't be denied this, Sakura." The unyielding tone made the omega in her cower, fearful she'd displeased her alpha, but the part of her that remained her... the real her and not the instinctive part of her, bristled a bit. " _ Settle down. _ "

She gritted her teeth at how she immediately became placid, submitting to her alpha's authority and of how he began a pleasant rhythmic thrust of his hips. This wasn't entirely Minato's fault. Everyone knew how dangerous ruts and heats were... but still, it frustrated her how he allowed for it to go on like this for so long!

And this wasn't even broaching the more dangerous topic at hand.

"Why," she panted, unable to hide the whine over how his knot tugged her all the right places. "Why did you mate with me?"

Minato didn't reply, merely humming pleasurable, his eyes closed as he focused on the silky tightness of his omega. His knot was slowly going down, his movements growing rougher.

"Minato!" Sakura snapped, demanding an answer and it only made him harder due to how his dear omega was trying to dominate him.

As though to show her her place, Minato roughly pushed her down onto his cloak, eliciting a grunt of surprise from her. His eyes greedily took in the sight of her on her back with her legs open for him... how deeply he was already embedded within her.

How beautiful.

He clutched her hips and rolled them towards him, groaning at how what was left of his knot tugged at them together, trying to keep them joined. Sakura's mewls were so sinfully pleasing to his ears that he did it again, wanting to hear more.

"A-Answer me," the angry heat remained in her tone, but the inflecting squeal was too endearing. Minato leaned forward to kiss the tip of her breast, nipping at the sensitive tip, never pausing in the movement of his hips. As though he could ever pull away from her tightness, the way she clutched him so greedily like this.

He'd wanted this for so long, yearned it for many nights. The dreams that haunted him, how he'd tried to banish them to the deepest recess of his mind. A part of him had been torn, as though he'd betrayed Kushina, but at the same time, it'd been over 20 years. He'd never forget his first love, but it was also growing harder and harder to ignore the tugs in his chest whenever he saw Sakura's bright smile.

Rising higher, Minato cupped her face with one hand and kissed her hard, eager to feel her lips once again. No longer was it just a dream. She tasted just as good as he'd imagined.

He never ceased his hips rocking into hers, his movements controlled and strained as he continued to fuck her gently into the ground. The hard plains of the forest grounds were unyielding, forcing her to submit and allowing him deeper and deeper inside her.

Sakura whined against his lips, thighs cradling his sides as she submitted to his authority. The omega in her purred in delight at her alphas gentle administrations. Still, she struggled to gain a modicum of control. "Tell... me..."

"Does the reason matter?" he murmured against her lips. "I wanted you, so I made you mine."

"There is a difference between fucking because you're in a rut and mating someone,  _ Minato _ ." She hissed indignantly.

"Say it again," a tinge of amusement traced his voice.

Instead she arched her back and gasped when his movements grew harsher. She clutched onto his broad shoulders, biting her lip to stifle any more cries at the way she felt him penetrate her all over again. Sakura buried her face into Minato’s neck, trying to focus, but stuck in a losing battle at how her body and instincts both delighted at being claimed by this currently insufferable man.

“Sakura,” he moaned into her ear and Sakura hated how she reflexibly tightened around him in response. “That’s it. That’s my girl.”

“N-Not yours,” she snapped automatically and whimpered when Minato suddenly grabbed her hair on a punishing grip, forcing her to tilt her head so that she was baring her throat to him. And through it all, he continued his pace into her.

“You’re mine,” there was no angry snarl that alphas were prone to doing. His voice was icy cold and smooth, obviously in complete control and aware of the power he had over her. Minato stared straight into her eyes, to make sure she knew who it was that was currently claiming her on the forest ground, the way his hips snapped harshly into her. “My mark is on you... My cum is in you... Even my chakra is currently running throughout your body.”

Sakura refused to acknowledge how her wetness seemed to grow at the sight of Minato’s flush complexion, the way her alpha growled out his words in a harsh low voice, clearly warning her to be obedient and yet still very much affected by what she did to him. It shouldn’t turn her on so much to know how much Minato wanted her, at what he was willing to do in order to keep her.

They were more than just their instincts. Those were the teachings of their village. Their instincts guided them, but they were more than that! It was what separated them from being mindless animals ruled by their base emotions.

“P-Please,” she panted, her head still positioned due to the hold he had on her hair. “Please snap out of it, Minato-sa-.”

He kissed her harshly before she could finish his name with that damn suffix. His hand released her hair in favor of gripping her hips, using the bruising hold to make her roll them back towards him in sync with his thrusts. It made him moan just how tightly she squeezed him, how wet she was in the combination of her essence intermingled with his. Yes, she was already so very much his by now.

Their kiss grew sloppier as Minato found himself losing more and more to the feel of her slick folds enveloping him, the way she greedily tried to draw him back in whenever he slickly pulled out only to wetly thrust back in. The sounds their bodies were making made him growl as he nipped and kissed her neck, intent on decorating it some more alongside the obvious bite mark on her skin.

And then she screamed.

Sakura’s eyes widened as she arched her back, wanting to thrash but held in pace as Minato continued his relentless pace, groaning loudly into her ear at how tightly she clutched onto him. Her ankles were locked around his lower back, intent on keeping him in her, and the fact that she was holding onto him so desperately like this was enough to finally undo his self-control.

Her chest heaved as she felt his knot growing inside of her again, locking him into her for the second time. Panic laced her system at the fact that he had cum into her womb for the second time and in such a short period of time. Heats and ruts were dangerous for a reason! She had had no time to prepare for something like this since her heat wasn’t for a few more weeks and she never regularly assisted an alpha with their ruts, so it was something she never had to worry about when it came to contraception.

No... in fact... no one ever approached her, asking if she would be their partner.

A burning heat warmed her inside, branding her with his mark... a needy whine tumbling from her lips. 

Did Minato... had he ever interfered in some way?

Lazy kisses were made on her throat and Sakura shivered at how he focused the most on his mark, running his tongue over it and licking the traces of blood that was still on her skin.

Against her will, contentment ran through her, knowing she was safe and within the arms of a powerful alpha. He was sated and she’d pleased him. Not to mention, not just any alpha, but the head alpha of her village.

And so, she yielded as Minato pecked her lips lethargically. Didn’t struggle as the kiss deepended, his tongue plunging once more into her mouth and tasting her with a hunger that made her shake. Still, she refused to back down completely.

“We’re not done,” Sakura said hoarsely against his lips, referring to their conversation just a bit earlier.

Dark, dark blue eyes, still glowing with the signs of his rut, stared straight into her emerald depths as Minato murmured calmly back into her lips, their breath intermingling in between them while his words held a very heavy and different meaning from her own.. “No... we’re very much not.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rolling around in my cloud for a while... and after some convincing and encouragement from the wonderful  
> [Moor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor), I decided to post this here! I heard there are some people who wanted some Minato x Sakura fic, so I hope this is something you guys will enjoy!
> 
> Please stay safe! :)


End file.
